marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Man of a Thousand Faces (episode of The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man)
The Man of a Thousand Faces is the fifth episode of the second season of ''The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man. Characters '''Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Mary Jane Watson * Gwen Stacy * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Aunt May * John Jameson * Frederick Foswell * The Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) '(First appearance) ** Invisible Woman (Susan Richards) (First appearance) ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) (First appearance) Villains * The Chameleon (Dmitri Smerdyakov) (First appearance) Locations * Earth-13124 ** New York City *** The Daily Bugle *** Queens *** Unidentified launch platform. Plot While looking for a way to make more money to pay for Aunt May's hospital bills in addition to his income from The Daily Bugle, Spider-Man decides to stop by the headquarters of the Fantastic Four in hopes that he could land himself a job there alongside the super-family. But after attempting to make a grand entrance in order to impress the quartet, Spidey is attacked by the Four and locked inside a plexisteel cage, which the wall-crawler (as his title implies.) merely climbs out of such an imprisonment. Mister Fantastic then halts the fight and expresses his belief that Spider-Man did not come there to attack them. Spidey himself confirms this and states that he would like a pay job working at the Baxter Building alongside the Four, but the quartet explain that they aren't paid money for their exploration and bouts of saving the world, and that any money they would receive goes straight to charity. Disheartened, Spider-Man leaves the Baxter Building, in spite of protests from the Invisible Woman, calling the entire group a bunch of chumps and not buying into all the hype about them being the "World's Greatest Super-Team". Returning to The Daily Bugle, Peter Parker, along with the rest of the Bugle's staff, is shocked by the sight of J. Jonah Jameson actually smiling and happy about something. But when they all ask what it is, Jonah explains that tonight is the night of his son John had been up in space for about 6 months, and that tonight is the night that he comes home. Jonah then goes onto say that he will be taking one reporter and one photographer. He chooses Frederick Foswell as the reporter and Peter as the photographer (as none of the Bugle's staff photographers are all off on other assignments.). Meanwhile, on John Jameson's space shuttle, as Jameson himself prepares to bring the shuttle into Earth's orbit, one of his crewmates begins to sabotage some of the main engine systems without John's knowledge. This crewman, in actuality the Chameleon who had been hired to sabotage the mission, damages some of the wiring to the jet propulsion systems without the knowledge of anyone. On the surface, Peter and Foswell are on the ground, awaiting for the shuttle to land. Back in space, the crew prepares to re-enter the atmosphere, only for John to lose control of the system's propulsion units, causing the shuttle to begin to careen back down to the surface, threatening to crash land or burn up during re-entry. After losing contact with mission control, John is suddenly attacked from behind by the crewman, who reveals himself to be the Chameleon. On the surface, N.A.S.A. attempts to re-establish contact with John, but to no avail. Foswell frantically calls Jonah to tell him of the situation, allowing Peter to use this opportunity to slip away and change into Spider-Man. Spider-Man then commandeers a helicopter and tells the pilot to fly closer to the shuttle in the hopes that he can intercept the shuttle in order to rescue John. Once the helicopter is within range, Spider-Man, in a one-way shot, slingshots himself up and towards the shuttle, narrowly landing on the side of the hull. Spider-Man then tears open the shuttle door, only to find the Chameleon trying to strangle John to death. Spider-Man attacks the Chameleon, leading to a fist-fight between the two. John, in the meantime, attempts to use this opportunity to try and, at least, get the shuttle away from populated areas. Spider-Man manages to knock the Chameleon down long enough for him to convince John to get down to the surface. When John asks Spider-Man what he will do, Spider-Man declares that he's gonna try and land the shuttle in an unpopulated area. After lowering John away from the shuttle in a web-parachute, Spider-Man takes immediate control of the ship, trying to crash-land it near the woods. But as he tries, Spider-Man is suddenly attacked from behind by the Chameleon, who pushes Spider-Man against the keyboard and begins to choke him. However, Spidey manages to distract Chameleon by kicking him in the groin area, knocking Chameleon off balance long enough for Spidey to finish re-directing the shuttle's course towards the woods. Spider-Man finally manages to crash-land the shuttle in the woods, safely away from other people. The military show up and, initially believing Spider-Man to be the villain here, try and arrest him. However, Spider-Man pulls out the Chameleon, revealing him to be the perpetrator. John corroborates this as well, and Spider-Man is let off the hook, much to the chagrin of J. Jonah Jameson. Back at the Bugle, Foswell tries to deliver a story to Jonah about the shuttle crash, only for the latter to shoot it down based on the fact that he was there at the scene of the crime. When Peter comes in, however, Jonah berates him for his lack of pictures. Peter then chalks it up to his luck and winks. Trivia * This episode is based on The Amazing Spider-Man #1. * This episode marks the first full appearance of the Fantastic Four into the MaxGoji Marvel Universe. The Human Torch previously appeared in The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man episode The Vindicated Octopus.